earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Bucksan
=Physical Description= Tall and proud, Bucksan has the looks of a young adult Draenei in his prime. An inspiring aura surrounds him. People he passes by often comment how he seems fit to become a greater defender of Argus. Typical Gear Bucksan is clad in mail armor most of the time, an armor type fitting his usually defensive stance in battle. Should he get the choice, he’s draped in a long cloak along with blue and silvery garments. =Personality= Feisty and vigorous, Bucksan can often be seen as imprudent in front of danger. He faces challenges head on, but with a plan. His altruistic nature commands him to help his fellow friends. He truly seems fit to lead the fight to claim back Draenor, Nagrand and eventually, Argus itself, along with reuniting the Draenei and the Broken. =History= Birth and childhood in Telaar Bucksan was born in Telaar, Nagrand, on Draenor during an era of peace, when the Exiled had successfully evaded Kil’Jaedan’s armies for quite some time. He was born to an enchantress mother and a father who ran trading posts between his people and the native Orcs. Bucksan lived a happy childhood. At a young age he was quite caught up by the strong figures of the best Warriors Telaar had at its defence. At age 8 he got permission from his parents to join the military branch of his school, where he became known for his hearty nature and strong will. During these years, Bucksan also developed an interest for his mother’s craft, Enchanting. The magical nature of the various dusts and shards lying around the house reminded him of the home he only heard of in glorious tales – Argus. Refugee teenage years Sadly, by the time he was 12, Kil’Jaeden had found Draenor and corrupted the Orcs. Orcs started rampaging the lands, killings Draenei as they crossed their path. Bucksan’s father was one the first victims, killed when the trading outpost he was in crumbled under the flames of the Orcs’ wrath. Bucksan and his mother ran away from Telaar with two of Buck’s friends who had lost their parents, Ranvahl and Tamani. For 7 years the four of them fled the bloodcrazed Orcs. They travelled ‘round Nagrand, to Terrokar and Zangarmarsh until they joined the refugees in Shattrath. As the last year of the massacre went by, efforts to survive became more and more fruitless. The Orcs swarmed the Lower City as Buck, Ranvahl and Tamani fled with the remaining Draenei to the Tempest Keep. Bucksan’s mother stayed in Shattrath. Escape from Draenor Meeting hostile Blood Elves at the Keep, Bucksan and his friends ran aboard the Exodar and departed for safe haven…until the engine went haywire and the ship crashed into the Azuremyst Ilse of Azeroth. Bucksan laid dormant in his pod for a little more than a year. During this period, much went on in the world, but the only thing he could feel was wind. A deep wind, enveloping him. Azeroth and how the world evolved At last, he awoke. At first he inquired about his friends Ranvahl and Tamani, but no one at the crash site knew of them. Their fate remain uncertain. Being brought up to date on the situation in Azeroth and their former home Draenor, now known as Outland, Bucksan felt deep hatred rise within him, a feeling of revenge chilling his bones. He felt lost and powerless. He felt abandoned. He felt the Naaru and the Light had not done enough to help him and the Exiled. He needed a way to take back what was stolen from him and his people. That is when he first met Firmanvaar learned of the Broken. He felt immediate compassion for them and could not understand why they were rejected. They should be helped! They are proof of the ultimate sacrifice we laid down before the mighty invader! If his mother was alive to this day, she might even be a Broken! Clearly, the wilders of the Light among the Exiled placed too much faith in their customs, forgetting the true meaning of unity. However, one Broken stood above others. Nobundo the Far Seer had had visions of clarity. The Wind had spoken to him. Bucksan developed an immediate affinity with the Far Seer before he even met him, for he too had felt the Wind over the past year. Perhaps Nobundo had found an answer to his questions! Perhaps the Wind could guide the Draenei where the Light had failed! With that in mind, Bucksan set to reach the Exodar, where Velen and Nobundo could guide him on the path to revenge and claiming what was once his’ and his people’s. TOGETHER WE FIGHT FOR ARGUS AND THE BROKEN! =Links and Stories= * Bucksan's Journal -- Bucksan's Journal of event since he woke from his escape pod.